oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Helluva Bottom Carter
; | age = 36 | height = | weight = | occupation = | birthday = | status = Active | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} Helluva Bottom Carter is both an Okama and a Marine Admiral who was ex-communicated from the KammaBaka Kingdom by Queen Lieselotte due to sympathizing with the causes of the marines. This lead to him eventually joining the ranks, for the purpose of spiting the Lieselotte and to further advance himself in the favor of the world nobles so that he can enhance his own wealth. As a marine he tends to lean towards the form of justice known as "Absolute Justice" which is the belief that pirates an enemies of the world government should be eliminated on sight, not given the mercy of a jail cell. Personality An overly flamboyant being on the surface Helluva appears to be overly friendly to those he meets and even in meetings held by the higher ups in the marines, openly groping his comrades to the extent that many are creeped out by his mere presence instead opting to send him a briefing via Den Den Mushi, leaving the Okama plenty of time to himself and to develop his own devices. In actuality, this overly flamboyant, comrade groping creeper is nothing more than a "character" devised by Helluva to interact with his fellow marines without letting them in on the true nature of the man, the true nature of the psychopath that of a being incapable of remorse or compassion, only caring for himself and his goals who is willing to manipulate anyone and every to accomplish said goals. A slave to his impulses Helluva Bottom Carter, often does whatever he pleases and whatever such time these impulses should occur due to the simple fact that he lacks the ability to properly control these desires. Due to the fact that he is a high functioning psychopath, Helluva has over the years shown the ability to form several "masks" in which he is able to construct a personality in order to benefit himself in a myriad of social situations. The lack of remorse most often comes to the forefront when he has successfully subdued pirates or other lawbreakers and despite their pleas for life and their willingness to comply with a jail sentence, Helluva simply executes them in whatever sick torturous manner he dreams up in the particular manner he dreams up in whatever situation, stating that their begs and pleas spurn nothing within him and they are merely wasting their final breaths. Appearance History Born in the illustrious Kamabakka Kingdom, Helluva Bottom Carter was born a member of the famed Okama people, a group of people of believe in following your true self no matter what. However since a young age, Helluva found himself differentiating from the beliefs that the Marines are bad people, instead sympathizing with their cause, believing that pirates and others who break the law should be punished to the fullest extent of the law. What was hidden from the other Okama, was that Helluva is high functioning psychopath who cares not about anyone or anything but himself and his own personal goals. In fact since almost the moment he was born the personality traits that Helluva has demonstrated have all been a mask to hide from the world that he truly is a violent terrible person, with no regard of others. His sympathizing towards the cause of the world government earned him the ire of queen Lieselotte, who exiled him from the Kamabakka Kingdom after finding out about the transgressions. Sometime after his exile, Helluva came across the terrifyingly powerful Hosha Hosha no Mi, and consumed it prior to his enlisting in the marines, as a means to spite his former queen. The powers of his newly consumed Devil Fruit combined with the years upon years of being feed Lieselotte's "Attack Cuisine" allowed him to rise through the ranks of the marines rather quickly as within two years he had established himself as a captain with a flawless track record. The one flaw on his record was that Helluva never actually made any arrests, rather he merely executed every pirate he apprehended as he sought to cleanse the world off all lawbreakers permanently. These morals, or rather lack thereof often put him at odds with the Admiral Fuyuki, who is a starch believer in fairness and rehabilitation believing that only the very worst should be executed. In fact it was this lack of remorse and empathy that caused the admiral to vehemently voice his displeasure against the idea of Helluva getting promoted to the rank of Admiral, stating the man would like abuse his authority and go on an execution spree of all those he believed deserved death. Powers & Abilities As a Marine Admiral, Helluva Bottom Carter is without a doubt an incredibly powerful force, both politically, militarily and as a combatant. Helluva has rule over the hundreds of thousands of marines underneath him, initiate buster call's and revoke the title of Shichibukai. In terms of marine hierarchy his status and authority is second only to Fleet Admiral Kurama. Being both an Admiral and a follower of Absolute Justice, Helluva is capable of venturing around the new world with little fear of pirate interference, due to both his power and his reputation of taking no prisoners. The combination of his status as an Admiral, his physical abilities, and the fact that he has mastered the awesome might of the Hōs Hōs no Mi, make even the most notorious of pirates second guess crossing his path, without a well thought out strategy. Physical Abilities The true extent of Helluva's physical capabilities are as of yet unknown, however it can be stated that they are indeed rather impressive even by his status as an Admiral. For the first twenty years of his life, Helluva exclusively feasted upon the famed attack cuisine which increased the effects of the physical training that he had underwent by hundredfold. In fact his physical strength is such that he is able to punch through the hulls of a pirates ship with seemingly little effort as he has also shown the ability to punch through the bodies of pirates and other lawbreakers even without the enhancement of Busoshoku Haki, hinting at the true reservoirs of his strength. While his strength is his biggest claim to fame in terms of combat, his speed, even without the use of his devil fruit is also very impressive, as shown when he was able to outmaneuver a cannon ball that had been launched from a nearby ship, he has also shown the ability to move around his enemies seemingly in the blink of an eye, often allowing him to strike before they have recovered from the previous attack. Fighting Styles Rokushiki The Rokushiki is a martial art style employed by the world government in their attempt to combat piracy and enforce law. Helluva having gone through the standard training in order to become a marine. The fact he had feasted upon the attack cuisine for the majority of his life allowed him to master the style of fighting at its pinnacle in a miraculous amount of time, as well as allow him to push each individual skill past their previously thought limitations. Tekkai '''Through rigorous training, Helluva has managed to attain the ability to use Tekkai, allowing him to harden his body to the density of iron. In most all circumstances Tekkai renders the user immobile, however very few masters of tekkai are capable of using a secondary skill known as '''Tekkai Kenpo, which allows them to move whilst they are utilizing the iron inducing properties of Tekkai. However, Helluva takes this a step further, as not only is he able to utilize Tekkai Kenpo, but his is also able to utilize the Tekkai "Utsugi" in which rather rather than strengthening his entire body, Helluva utilizes Utsugi to instead counter the attack, meaning rather than simply absorbing the shock from the attack he is instead able to transfer the shock back to the opponent which can cause severe damage. 'Geppo '''Geppo allows Helluva the ability to quite literally kick the air itself to a multitude of effects, the most basic of which allow him to perform the seemingly impossible double jump. This can also be used to allow Helluva to cross extreme distance's rather quickly by launching themselves off the air. 'Shigan ''' Perhaps the most devastating of the six basic Rokushiki techniques, the shigan allows the user to use their fingers into a deadly weapon, allowing them thrust it into their enemy at such a speed that it leaves what resembles a bullet wound. When combined with Busoshoku haki, Helluva is capable of piercing nearly anything, when one takes into the fact that his physical capabilities have been augmented by the world famous attack cuisine, it makes his shigan nearly indefensible and it would be a fools errand to employ and defense rather than attmepting to simply dodge. Helluva is also capable of employing the oren form of the Shigan, capable of rapidly performing the devastating Shigan, for massive damage. Haki His status as an admiral within the marines, means that his very presence is a symbol of power, as his is one of the four most powerful beings in the entire marine hierarchy, Helluva's Haki is a very force of nature, a materialization of his will made manifest unto the world, capable of inducing both great change as well as bringing terrible destruction and pain upon those deemed an enemy to this psychopath. To challenged or attempt to combat the will of an Admiral would be a foolhardy adventure no matter the admiral, but in the case of Helluva Bottom Carter, such a transgression is publishable by death. Kenbunshoku As an Admiral, Helluva's skills in all three areas of Haki are a forced to be reckoned with, however his skill the Kenbunshoku allows him to see things with incredible clarity even being able to see enemies in the distance leagues away, this ability allows him to foresee enemy assaults and prepare accordingly readying the troops under his command to prepare for the upcoming conflict. His skills in the art of this form of Haki even allow him to spot the haki signature of a single being in a crowd of thousands of people, allowing him to ensure that his attacks hit their mark with minimum casualties among civilians should he so choose. Busoshoku When transversing the waters of the new world it would be a foolhardy venture without some sort of armor to protect themselves from the seemingly never ending terrors that the new world has to offer. The armor granted by Busoshoku is only as strong as ones spirit, and in this case, Helluva's spirit incredibly allowing him to form an armor that renders him neigh invulnerable to all but pirates who stand upon the pinnacle of power that is to say, beings weaker than at Yonko commander have very little chance of actually harming the Admiral. Busoshoku also allows Helluva to greatly augment his own physical abilites allowing him to project his strikes much farther than they would otherwise be capable of as a wave of sheer brute force that functions much like a shock in terms of practicality. Perhaps the most useful aspect of this branch of haki is that it allows masters of it such as Helluva to coat their limbs in the "spirit armour" and strike the true body of another Logia user, greatly injuring them. Haoshoku Devil Fruit